


All About Us

by loveleywoon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, briwoonweek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleywoon/pseuds/loveleywoon
Summary: Younghyun and Dowoon met when they were kids. As they grow up and learn more about themselves, they form a strong friendship and maybe more.





	All About Us

Dowoon stared out of his window, his eyes were drawn to the flurry of activity occurring across the street. The once empty house, now had several men carrying cardboard boxes into it. What caught most of his attention was the boy standing in front of the house, carrying a small puppy in his arms. New neighbours meant new playmates! Dowoon couldn't wait to meet his new neighbour. 

A week later, Dowoon was at the neighbourhood playground waiting for his neighbourhood friends to arrive. While waiting, Dowoon was determined to finally conquer the monkey bars.

He climbed up the ladder and grasped the first rung of the monkey bars. He gripped the bar tightly, feeling the rough, chipped paint under his fingers tips. Taking in a deep, trembling breath, he stepped off the ladder.

The moment he felt the firm platform disappear from under his feet, his heart began to race. He stared across the length of the monkey bars, the space in between the two ends feeling like an endless void. His breathing quickened and his arms began to tremble. His grip on the bar loosened and his hands slipped from the bar. His knees hit the hard ground and the impact from the fall seemed to shake him to his very core. Once the shock set in, he burst into tears. It hurts! It hurts! The one thought ran through his mind. 

Suddenly, he felt something rough and wet swipe across his cheek. His tears stopped flowing and he opened his eyes to see a cream-coloured ball of fur in his lap. The puppy stared up at him with large puppy eyes, stood on its hind legs and rubbed its wet nose against his own. The warm sensation tickled and he could not help but burst out laughing. The dog barked jovially, wagging its tail excitedly. 

"Down, Goldie, down!" An older boy wearing a Captain America t-shirt told the puppy firmly. It’s my new neighbour from across the street! The boy looked slightly older than him. The more that Dowoon stared at him, the more convinced he was that the boy was actually a fox. He had the eyes and face-shape of a fox but with tan skin and jet black hair. He kind of looks like that fox from Zootopia…

“Are you alright? Sorry about Goldie, he must have seen you crying and felt the need to cheer you up.” The boy chuckled. Dowoon looked up at the older boy and slowly nodded his head.

“Why were you crying?” The older boy asked. 

“I… I fell from the monkey bars and it hurt,” Dowoon whispered, slightly ashamed to admit his defeat to the older boy. He didn’t want the older boy to tease him or look down on him for being weak or being a scaredy-cat. “I’m not weak! I swear! I’m strong! I even play the drums!” Dowoon exclaimed in an attempt to redeem himself. 

“I never doubted your strength. The monkey-bars take some skill, but once you get the hang of it, it’s really fun! Come, I’ll teach you!” The older boy laughed and held his hand out to Dowoon. Dowoon stared in awe of the older boy. He’s already conquered the monkey-bars and is even offering to teach me! Dowoon grasped the older boy’s hand and scrambled up. They walked over to the start of the monkey-bars and Dowoon climbed back up the ladder to reach the rungs of the monkey-bars. The older boy securely tied Goldie’s leash to monkey-bars so that Goldie would not wander off.

When Dowoon had climbed to the top, he looked down and began to panic and the height above ground. Then the older boy walked into line of sight and flashed him a reassuring smile. 

“Now, just step off the ladder and swing one arm towards the next rung.” The older boy instructed. Dowoon was about to step off, when he hesitated at the last minute. He began to tear up, feeling like a failure. 

“Don’t worry! Just trust me. If you fall, I’ll catch you.” The older boy stared sincerely into his eyes. He grinned up at Dowoon with outstretched arms, ready to break his fall. The older boy had a comforting and trust-worthy presence which put him at ease. Dowoon felt the panic in his chest dissipate and garnered the courage to take a step of the ladder. He focused all of his energy on swinging his arms forward, grasping one rung after the other. He clung on desperately to one rung after the other, and even though his arms ached, he was determined to show the older boy he could do it. Before he knew it, his feet knocked against the ladder at the end of monkey-bars. He had made it! Elation filled him and he couldn’t help but let out a squeal of excitement. He’d finally conquered his long-time enemy! 

In his excitement, he lost his balance and slipped off the ladder. Dowoon screamed in shock and prepared for the inevitable pain he would experience when he hit the ground. Just when he expected to hit the hard ground, a pair of arms halted his descent. The older boy stumbled under his weight and they toppled to the ground. The older boy tried to sit up but ended up bumping his nose into Dowoon’s. Goldie began barking loudly and Dowoon, who had landed on the older boy, hastily clambered up and pulled the older boy up. The older boy had caught him when he had fallen, just as he had promised. 

"Sorry for landing on you! But thank you for catching me as you promised." Dowoon shouted as he flung his arms around the older boy. The older boy looked at him with a fond smile and ruffled his hair affectionately. Even if Dowoon wanted to, he did not think he would be able to wipe the gleeful grin off his face. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he did not even know the older boy's name. 

"By the way, I'm Yoon Dowoon. I live across the road from you! I'm going to be seven this year!" Dowoon stuck his hand out in greeting, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

"I'm Kang Younghyun. I'm turning nine this year." Younghyun grinned brilliantly and grabbed his outstretched hand. Dowoon refused to let go of his hand but instead clung on to his hand and dragged him to the start of the monkey-bars. Dowoon stared at Younghyun in wide-eyed wonder as Younghyun swiftly crossed the monkey-bars in a matter of seconds. He’s so strong and cool! 

For the next half an hour, Dowoon dragged Younghyun round the different parts of the playground. He challenged Younghyun to see who could swing higher on the swings and competed to see who could survive on the merry-go-round longer. Dowoon felt his spirits soar with each passing moment. The sound of laughter and barking could be heard from miles away. When their energies had been drained, they laid down on the ground and talked about nothing and everything, getting to know each other better. 

A while later, Dowoon’s friends finally arrived. Dowoon immediately introduced Younghyun to Sungjin, Jae and Wonpil, animatedly extolling Younghyun’s many virtues. Younghyun blushed under the overwhelming attention being directed towards him and the exaggerated compliments from Dowoon. He stuttered out a greeting and began to introduce himself. Jae was elated to find out that the boy could speak English as he had lived in Canada for a few years and Sungjin that he had a new same-age friend. Wonpil having heard Dowoon’s tales immediately took a liking to the older and begged him to help him with the monkey-bars. Before long, Younghyun was chatting amicably with all of Dowoon’s friends, almost as if he had known them all along. Dowoon watched with feelings of happiness and satisfaction. Meeting Younghyun seemed to be a new and important start for Dowoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is meant to be for briwoonweek2019, however due to my exams, I won't be able to write the rest of the chapters and upload them this week. I'll be back in about a month, after my exams to finish this series! 
> 
> Twitter: loveleywoon


End file.
